


A Daring Day

by WARendfeld



Series: Quiververse [15]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WARendfeld/pseuds/WARendfeld
Summary: A letter from author A. K. Yearling invites Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash to visit the nearby nation of Maretonia. Their friend and fellow Daring Do fan Quiver Quill is invited along for the ride. But what seems at first to be a simple trip to meet a famous author turns into an adventure as Quiver faces not only a great danger to the world, but also his own courage and self-worth.
Series: Quiververse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/402655
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One: The Hidden Pyramid

Southwest of Equestria was the nation of Maretonia. Small in comparison to its neighbor, the country was known mostly for its large number of ruins, many predating the founding of Equestria itself with their origins lost even to the indigenous ponies whose own ancestors had constructed them. To a casual observer, the place would look to be the inspiration for many a Daring Do book, something that the locals would have taken advantage of to aid their tourism industry, were it not for certain elements within their borders.

Dr. Caballeron, while not a local, had spent a good chunk of his adult life in the region and places like it throughout the world as he sought out artifacts and procured them for wealthy clients. It was hard and often troublesome work, difficult enough thanks to the local wildlife but especially in light of dealing with the mare who could have been his partner had she been just a little more sensible. The fact that she had all of the fame thanks to a series of adventure books of all things both galled and disturbed him.

It was even worse that he never saw so much as a bit for his appearances in those books. Were it not for his side job and the funds he got from that, then he’d be more eager to do something about that.

In any case, this evening he and his associates found themselves in the unusual position this time of being in the lead on a hunt for a rare find in the jungle, rather than the ones to follow Daring Do after an artifact. A part of him wondered if she was following behind somewhere, only to correct himself with the thought that he already knew full well who was behind him, and that was plenty of incentive to complete this job and be done with it.

Map held before him in hoof and light shining from the helmet he wore, Caballeron emerged from the jungle to find himself and his group at the base of what looked like a hill. As he tossed the map aside to examine their find, a member of his party stepped forward. “Boss, you sure this is the right place? I mean, I don’t see a pyramid here, just a hill covered in vines and jungle growth.”

Without even looking away from the apparent hill, the archaeologist put a hoof to a vine. “My friend, smarter ponies than you have made the mistake of missing the forest for the trees.” He curled his hoof around the vine as best he could and pulled the plant away from the hill to expose carved and smoothened stone. “Our employer’s source said that the jungle had concealed the pyramid, after all. Though I will admit, this seems…”

“You’ve found it!”

Caballeron paused and looked to the path they’d taken as his cohorts darted out of the way of their employer as he emerged. Large as life and with eagerness glistening in his beady black eyes, the creature before them was no pony, his body suggesting traits of both ape and dog and his head built in such a way that the jaw was immense underneath his small eyes and nose, with a four-fingered appendage like those at the ends of his forelegs at the end of his long, muscular tail. With a brief gulp, he nodded. “Yes, Ahuizotl, it appears that we have indeed found what you’re looking for. You had an excellent source; even I only thought this was a myth.” He cleared his throat as the beast approached the pyramid and said, “Now, if you’d be so kind…”

“Yes, of course.” A snap of his fingers from his tail-hand, and a bag of gold was tossed into view from the surrounding trees. “Your payment, as promised.”

Caballeron reminded himself to count the money once they were far away even as he counted his blessings that Ahuizotl had remembered to pay him after their last transaction had gone south. “A pleasure doing business with you, sir, as always. Gentlemen, let us leave Ahuizotl to his work.” He had no reason to stay, as he knew that if the legends were true, this particular pyramid had no relics or treasures inside. He also knew that Ahuizotl wouldn’t have hired his services if he’d believed nothing was inside, however, which gave him even more reason to vacate, and almost made him hope that Daring Do was indeed watching them.

After all, if this went sideways, then he’d never see any more money.

Perhaps in response to his hopes, or maybe in spite of them, a pegasus silently flew out of the jungle and settled onto a far wall of the pyramid. Her eyes narrowed at the vines as she surreptitiously took a sample, confident that the small cutting would go unnoticed. She was less confident, however, that she’d be able to deal with whatever this latest scheme was. It might well be time to call in some help.


	2. Chapter Two: Excitement for All Ages

It was a crisp, pleasant summer’s afternoon in Ponyville. Ponies went about their business all throughout the town, going to and fro and occupying themselves with one thing or another. A few passing by Golden Oak Library, however, found themselves catching the odd bit of sound from inside and laughing to themselves as the familiar gasps of young foals. Given what all they were hearing, it wasn’t hard to figure out the cause.

Inside the library proper, a small crowd of fillies and colts were nestled together in one corner with their attention fixed upon the stallion seated before them, a book in his front hooves and an excited smile upon his face as he read the book aloud.

“An evil chuckle escaped Ahuizotl’s lips as he sat upon the stone throne, his feline minions nestled around him and the statue held aloft in the appendage at the end of his tail.” The stallion effortlessly slipped into a hammy Andalusian accent as he continued to read aloud, “‘With Daring Do out of the way, the world will suffer mightily at my hands. _I am victorious!_ ’ But even as he laughed gleefully to himself, assured of his victory, Daring Do swooped in and snatched away the stone. ‘I’ll take that!’”

In the audience, many of the foals squealed gleefully, and one orange pegasus filly in particular clapped in excitement, fully aware of what was coming next.

“As Ahuizotl watched and gibbered to himself in shock, ‘Huh? Wha–? Noooooooo!’ Daring landed safely upon a waiting clifftop and called back, ‘Better luck next time, Ahuizotl!’” Quiver Quill looked up and grinned as Scootaloo called out the phrase alongside him, but hardly skipped a beat as he went back to the story. “She waited just long enough to tip her pith helmet to him in farewell before she turned and fled, followed by her foe’s defeated cry of ‘Curse you, Daring Do!’” He hammed and emphasized his point by dramatically raising a hoof skyward and giving out an anguished wail, much to the delight of his audience, before he returned to his book. “And so, with Ahuizotl defeated and the Sapphire Statue secured, the world was safe and sound once again, thanks to Daring Do!”

He closed the book in his hooves to the cheers of his audience, and even the applause from the library’s caretakers. “Wow, what an animated reading!” Still caught up in it herself, Twilight Sparkle approached with a beaming smile and looked to the audience. “What do we say to something like that, my little ponies?”

“Thank you, Mister Quill!” they chorused together, though a few of the older ones rolled their eyes beforehand.

Quiver smiled and took a small bow. “You’re very welcome, everypony. And if any of you want to know about the rest of Daring Do’s adventures, they’re all available here for you to read whenever you like. Along with plenty of others.” He looked to a nearby wall clock and noted, “But it’s starting to get late. You’d all best get a move on, or you’ll worry your parents.”

Many gave various cries of protest, but most dispersed and made their way out of the library, only a few stragglers remaining behind. Among them was one young colt with a propeller beanie upon his head who quietly admitted, “Okay, fine, a book can be just as exciting as a video game. You win.” He gave the unicorn filly beside him a pleading look and asked, “Can I have my Joyboy back now?”

The filly rolled her eyes as she grinned and retrieved the device from her saddlebags as they exited the library, much to the colt’s delight. Quiver watched them go with a sad smile. “So, how long’s that been going on?”

“Long enough for me and Apple Bloom to tease Sweetie Belle about it,” Scootaloo answered. “Anyway, that was an awesome reading for ‘ _Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone_ ’, but I don’t get why Twilight called it ‘ _Sapphire Statue_ ’ instead.”

“It’s a regional printing thing. In some areas it’s got the one title, in some it’s got the other.” He leaned in and whispered, “I go with the first one, though. Don’t like to come across as that kind of fan.” He winked, which prompted a giggle from the filly and a chuckle from the young drake nearby.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Twilight however, who gave them a raised eyebrow and asked, “Hey! What’s that about?”

A laugh sounded from the entrance to the library as a familiar mare’s voice noted, “I’d think you’d be used to a conspiratorial aside by now, your Highness.” Heads turned to find a familiar rosy pink mare at the door with a smile upon her face. “After all, you’re raising a youngster too.”

“Aunt Lily!” Scootaloo bounded towards Gilded Lily, who received her niece with a warm embrace. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be too busy to see me!”

A regretful tone entered her voice as she answered, “Well dear, I wish I could say I was just here for you.” She smiled and affectionately nuzzled her daughter as she added, “Not that I don’t think you couldn’t handle yourself, of course.” She looked to the one stallion present and smiled pleasantly. “Good afternoon, Quiver. No problems since last we spoke?”

“No ma’am, at least, nothing you can solve.” He sighed and noted, “I’ve had an ad in the Chronicle for the last couple weeks for a housemate, but no bites yet. Granted, I can think of plenty of ponies I’d rather not have living with me, but there’s got to be at least one pony looking for a place to stay.” He frowned and added, “I hope it isn’t my fault.”

Gilded Lily shook her head. “I doubt that. Many might still be unsure if they can take it. That mess with Luster Drain got a lot more attention than I thought it would, and there might be concern that her rooms are still off-limits because of the case against her. Fortunately for you, I know better.” She gestured to her saddlebags and added, “As do others. Could you assist please, ma’am? It’s the black folder.”

Twilight did as requested and withdrew the folder from the bag. “What’s all this about?”

“I’ve been contacted by a third party regarding the spare room at Quiver’s residence. There’s somepony who wants to take it who’s moving to Ponyville soon, and I wanted him to look over their information. Give him an idea of what he’s getting into, and maybe we can avoid a repeat of what happened with Luster.” The folder opened and Quiver looked over the information inside. “Well?”

His eyes widened at what he saw, and a brief smile escaped his lips. “I think I’ll be okay with them. And they should be okay with me, at least in small doses.”

“Well that’s a good sign at least.” The folder was closed and returned to her saddlebags, and Gilded Lily gestured out the door. “Come on then, Scootaloo. Let’s get you home.”

As aunt and niece made their way out of the library, Twilight gave Quiver a curious glance. “You look eager to meet this mysterious new roommate-to-be. Do you know something about them?”

Quiver smirked and answered, “You’ll find out soon enough, but don’t worry. I know plenty about them, and they’re nothing like Luster.”

Before Twilight could query further, a familiar raspy voice called out for her attention. “Twilight!” Rainbow Dash all but exploded into the library as the two turned to face her. “Oh, hey Quiver! What’s got you here?”

“Dramatic reading for the foals.” He gestured over to where Spike was putting the library’s copy of _Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone_ back into place with the rest of the series. “But what’s got you so excited? The Wonderbolts putting on a show here in town, or what?”

“Good guess, but it’s even more awesome than that!” She held up an opened letter in one hoof before pulling it from its envelope. “Twilight, I just got a letter from A. K. Yearling!”

A fanfilly-ish gasp escaped Twilight’s lips. “No way! She wrote to you?!”

The prismatic pegasus was grinning from ear to ear. “I know! I am _so_ gonna frame this!”

“Whoa, hold it!” Quiver gave Rainbow Dash an incredulous look and asked, “You get letters from A. K. Yearling?”

“They’ve _met_ A. K. Yearling!” Spike called as he rejoined them. “It was a few weeks back, before you moved to Ponyville. I didn’t get to go with though, had some stuff to take care of in Canterlot.”

“No way!” Quiver looked upon his two friends with an awestruck expression. “A. K. Yearling’s more enigmatic than Jade Singer! Practically nopony in the fandom even knows what she looks like, and you’ve met her in the flesh? Oh, I am so jealous!”

Rainbow smirked and nodded towards the alicorn. “Be jealous at Twilight. She’s the one who had Yearling’s address.”

A nervous smile flashed on the princess’s face. “My mother’s her editor.” She regained her composure and prompted, “Anyway, what’s the letter about?”

“A. K.’s invited us to meet her in Maretonia!” Rainbow passed the letter over and exclaimed, “This is absolutely awesome! We could be getting a preview of her next book, or maybe even the next trilogy! The fanzines have been talking about the publishers putting them out all together in a giftset, but getting an early glimpse…!”

“Um, Rainbow Dash, the timing for this is gonna be pretty tight.” Twilight looked to her friend and asked, “I mean, she’s specifically asking us to come this Saturday, and for some reason, she’s really emphasizing that I come.”

“Well, you are a princess, and you’re her editor’s daughter.”

“True, but…” Twilight shook her head. “Anyway, I can clear my schedule easy enough, but everypony else might be busy with everything going on in town over the next couple days.”

“Well, we can ask ‘em, can’t we?” Rainbow wrapped a leg around Quiver and offered, “And hey, maybe we can bring Quiver along!”

The stallion gaped. “Me? What about Spike?”

The dragon waved it off. “I’m not that big on the series. Twilight kinda force-fed it to me for years, and I don’t want to be on a train car with two crazy fan-fillies. Three if you count Pinkie Pie, but she goes crazy over everything.” He turned more enthusiastic as he added, “But you should totally go, Quiver! I mean, you’re just as big a Daring Do fan as these two.”

A nervous expression crossed his face. “Well, I should have this Saturday off from work, and if it’s not an inconvenience…”


	3. Chapter Three: Take the Train to Danger

“Yeah, the way things have gone, you’re definitely not an inconvenience.” Rainbow Dash looked out the window to their train car as it sped on its way and added, “Sucks that everypony else was busy, though.”

“Are you really surprised? Fluttershy’s probably busier than she’d like helping with all the new pet adoptions, and Pinkie and Applejack are going to be filling in for Big Mac while he and the Pony Tones are performing all over town.” Twilight sighed and looked to the single stallion among them. “Still, maybe it’s good that it’s just the three of us.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to bore them to death with the minutiae of Daring Do trivia we all know.” This elicited a laugh from the two mares, and Quiver chuckled along with them. “Anyway, I do appreciate coming along. It’s nice to feel welcome.”

“Hey, you’re always welcome with us.”

A smile. “Thanks Dash.” He leaned back and got comfortable. “So, how’d you get into _Daring Do_? You strike me more as the sort of pony to catch the movie version.”

“Normally, yeah, but…” Dash shrugged her wings as she gave a nervous smile. “It was a few months back, before Twilight got her wings. I was laid up in the hospital with a bruised wing, and Twilight recommended that I read the copy they had there for folks in recovery. It took me getting bored to pick it up, but afterwards…”

The alicorn grinned. “She was hooked, enough that she tried to steal their copy after they discharged her.”

A theatrical gasp escaped Quiver’s lips as he turned to his athletic friend. “My word!”

The pegasus rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, get it out of your system already. Anyway, I ended up tearing my way through the whole series within the next couple weeks.” She grinned at Twilight and teased, “And it’s not like I’m the only one with an embarrassing story.”

“I find nothing embarrassing about my mother using them as bedtime story material.” Twilight grinned. “Besides, seeing as she was the editor, that meant I got a sneak preview.” The grin turned sheepish as she added, “Not that I’m bragging, mind you.” She looked to the stallion among them and asked, “What about you, Quiver?”

“Well, I guess I’m in the middle somewhere. My first one was the third book, a library copy like Dash, but I was hooked when I read it. Hooked enough to get copies of the earlier two books from my local library after I read it and then start buying them for myself starting with the second trilogy.” He held up a hoof and added, “Hard back copies rather than paperback. Forgive me, but they just feel better in my hooves.”

“So the first one you bought for yourself was _Daring Do and the Razor of Dreams_?” Dash cackled gleefully. “Awesome! I love that one!”

“It's not exactly my favorite, but yeah, it was a fun book, and definitely worth paying for.” He sunk into his seat and noted, “Even if some ponies didn’t see it that way.” At the curious looks of the two mares, he explained, “My father didn’t see the sense in buying the books if we could just borrow them for free from the library.”

Dash looked at her friend in disbelief. “Has he _read_ them?”

“Nope. He’s content to see the movies.” Quiver frowned and added, “Which is even more of a shame. Chestnut Magnifico might’ve been okay casting for Daring herself so far as looks went, but they did a horrible job with Ahuizotl. He just doesn’t sound right.”

“Yeah, no kidding. The Ahuizotl in the movies sounds way different from…” At a sudden alarmed look from Twilight, Dash quickly amended, “…From how he does in the books.”

“Well, he sees them as tripe anyway. Which is ironic, considering how much of a voracious reader both he and my mother are.” Quiver sighed as he sat up. “You two want to know something? Getting into the _Daring Do_ series was one of the things that sparked my love of reading, and eventually my love of writing. The first stuff I wrote was, well, _Daring Do_ fanfiction. Really crappy _Daring Do_ fanfiction that I’ve beaten myself up over for a while now because of how stupid it was, but still…”

“Quiver, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Twilight smiled encouragingly and noted, “Every writer has to start somewhere, and something tells me that A. K. Yearling would be flattered to know that she inspired a young author.” She grinned sheepishly and admitted, “Besides, it can’t be worse than the fanfiction I’ve written.”

“Yeah, Twilight tends to be kinda dry with her stuff. I mean, the books are good with detail, but her fanfics are, like, ridiculously detailed. Especially when it comes to magical mechanics and stuff.”

Quiver gave a pained expression. “Yeah, that’s a problem.” He then shrugged and added, “I had the opposite problem a lot of the time. Not enough detail, or the wrong details, a complete inability to get Ms. Yearling’s grasp of verisimilitude…” He noticed the glazed look in Rainbow Dash’s eye and explained, “Her ability to make the story seem real.”

“Oh! Yeah, she’s definitely good with that.” She playfully nudged him with one hoof and added, “And I’d say you’ve gotten better at that.”

A small smile answered her. “I’ve had time to practice.”

-

The rest of the train ride was occupied by discussion among the three about their favorite details from the _Daring Do_ series, each having some aspect that they liked the most. While neither of her two friends argued against Rainbow Dash’s enjoyment of them for sheer spectacle and adventure and Daring Do’s never-give-up attitude, both Twilight and Quiver argued for enjoyment of the stories’ attention to detail, with the latter especially enjoying the character development seen throughout the series. The discussion even continued as they departed the train and made their way down a beaten jungle trail towards their destination.

“…Anyway, ignoring the fact that the fans would complain about whomever she ended up with, Daring Do would need to find somepony who was an equal, and so far, the closest we’ve gotten is Doctor Caballeron, and he’s more of a foil. And that obviously wouldn’t work, despite what the shippers think.” Quiver rolled his eyes and gagged. “I’m sorry if I offend, but there’s a part of me that feels like rabid shippers just ruin fandoms. I’m fine with two characters being in a relationship, but I’d prefer it be organic, not forced.”

“Hey, Daring Do staying single would be just fine with me, thanks.” A grin crossed the prismatic pegasus’ face as she admitted, “Though that one bit from _Ring of Destiny_ …”

The stallion waved a dismissive hoof. “Meh. Usually mocking banter is just banter. Besides, a pegasus mare and whatever Ahuizotl is? What would the kids look like? I’d have an easier time seeing…” He stopped, took on an expression of sheer horror, and then gagged and shook his head as he banished the thought from his mind. “Anyway, changing subjects. We’re on the correct path, right?”

“Yep.” Twilight gestured to the path before them and indicated the faint traces of red paint on the ground. “That’s the trail marker described in her letter. Shame that she wasn’t able to meet us at the station – I hope that she’s okay.”

“Hooves crossed.” Quiver paused to reach into his saddlebags and pull out a canteen. After he took a sip of water, he slung the canteen over his neck and quickly trotted forward to catch up. “Anyway, as glad as I am to be here, I hope she won’t mind it. I mean, she’s met you two, but me…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it! I’m sure Ms. Yearling will – ACK!”

Rainbow Dash’s words of encouragement were interrupted as a set of bolas flew through the air and wrapped themselves around her wings and torso. She went crashing down as another set flew towards Twilight and entrapped her as well.

Quiver’s reaction was to immediately look where the attack had come from, and immediately caught sight of a half-dozen native ponies, just the same as those often found in Ahuizotl’s service in the Daring Do books, charging towards them out of the jungle. As one closed in on him, he slung off the canteen in his teeth and swung hard, the metal canister still filled with water connecting hard against his opponent’s skull. He failed to take advantage of the stallion’s dazed state, however, as two more piled on top of him and held him down.

Twilight’s horn charged with magic, but before she could cast any spells, another projectile hit her right at her horn and exploded into a goopy mess. Her horn was completely covered in a semi-clear goo, and she could only struggle as she was gagged, ensnared in a net and pulled onto one stallion’s back.

“Twilight!” Rainbow called out as she struggled in her bonds.

Quiver tried to pull himself free and go to the princess’ aid, only to be harshly shoved to the ground by the stallion he’d beaned in the head earlier. As he grunted out in pain, the wind having been knocked out of him, the group of attackers retreated into the jungle with their prize in tow.

“Twilight!” Frustration was clear in her tone as Rainbow struggled in her bonds and watched their attackers go, but she quickly regained control and turned her attention to her remaining friend. “Quiver! You okay?!”

The stallion struggled to regain his breath, and once having done that, slowly got to his hooves. “I’m starting to get why my dad doesn’t like to travel.” He’d be sore for a while, but pain like this wasn’t unfamiliar to him. He then slowly made his way over to Rainbow Dash as he reached into his saddlebags and produced a small knife. “I’ll be fine. Just find me some painkillers after we figure out what the buck just happened.”

“That’s exactly what I’d like to know!” The two turned back to whence they’d come on the path to find a mare approaching them, her features disguised by a cape-like shawl about her body and a grey cloche hat, with a pair of large red-framed glasses upon her face. Her tone was clearly surprised as she called out, “Rainbow Dash?!”

“A. K. Yearling!” Relief was clear in her voice as Rainbow called back to the newcomer, “Am I glad to see…!”

“What in Equestria are you doing here?!” The mare slowed to a halt and looked from the pegasus to the stallion briefly before she asked, “And who’s this? Are you two dating? Did you decide to show off to your coltfriend to me?”

“Whoa, hang on, Dash and I are not…”

Quiver’s protest was cut off as the author gave him a sharp glare and said, “Zip it, you!” She then turned back to Rainbow Dash and continued, “Seriously, I thought we had an arrangement! Crap like this is exactly why I work alone, it’s getting to the point where you can’t trust anypony to keep a secret anymore!”

“But I didn’t…!”

“Then explain what you’re doing here!”

“We were tricked!” Both mares looked at Quiver in surprise as he shoved the knife into the ground and declared, “I don’t know exactly what’s going on, but it’s pretty damned obvious that Rainbow Dash was lured here under false pretenses! And if you’d just shut up and listen to us, then maybe we’d get a chance to explain ourselves!” He then carefully grasped the knife with his hoof before pulling it from the ground. “Now unless you think you can do this better, get out of the way and let me cut my friend loose.”

The mare considered him for a moment before she took a deep breath and pulled off her shawl. She then extended a wing and said, “Let me.” Quiver complied as she claimed the knife with one wing and pulled off her hat and glasses with the other, leaving her dressed in only a dark olivine short-sleeved top. She barely started cutting through the bolas’ cord before she turned back and asked, “What?”

Quiver stared at the sight before him in wide-eyed shock as his brain finished processing what his eyes were telling it. As absurd as it was, they swiftly agreed upon the same conclusion, and it swiftly rushed out of his mouth. “You’re Daring Do.” He turned to Rainbow Dash and repeated, “She’s Daring Do.” He then turned back to the mare in question and cried out, “You’re Daring Do!” After a couple seconds, his brain chugged further ahead and he remarked in an awestruck tone, “I have so many questions, but they can wait.” He took a quick breath and quickly explained, “A couple days ago, Rainbow Dash got a fake letter from you in the mail asking for her to come here to visit you and bring her friends with her, Princess Twilight in particular. They invited me along.”

Daring gave him a surprised look as she cut through her fellow pegasus’ bonds. “Really? You’re sure you and her aren’t dating?”

“Dash can do a lot better than me. Anyway, we got ambushed by a group of about seven ponies just before you got here. Six of them looked like locals, but I didn’t want to risk any wild accusations. Anyway, they dragged Twilight off after snaring her in bolas and a net and covering her horn in some kinda goop.”

As the last of the bonds were cut free, Daring stepped back as Rainbow Dash stood up and exclaimed, “They’re the thugs who were working with Ahuizotl the last time we met!”

“And odds are Ahuizotl’s the one responsible for the fake letter.” Quiver looked to Daring Do and explained, “At least, that’s the logical conclusion I’m drawing.”

“And probably the right one.” The adventurer gathered up her disguise and packed it away, then produced her signature pith helmet and placed it upon her head. “You got a name, stallion?”

“Quiver Quill.”

That gave her pause. “Any relation to Penumbra Quill?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

That prompted a small smile. “Good. That mare’s insufferable. Anyway, something tells me there’s a lot more going on here than just a kidnapping.” She waved them onwards with one wing and called, “Come on, I’ll explain on the way!”

With that, she took off on hoof, and Quiver and Rainbow Dash followed close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't get the reference, Penumbra Quill is another in-universe author and contemporary of A. K. Yearling, and in real life the pen name of Mike Vogel and Nicole Dubuc, credited for the "Ponyville Mysteries" books. And she and Quiver are in no way related, though he'd definitely agree with the assessment made by Daring Do about her being insufferable.


	4. Chapter Four: Tale of the Nahual

Transit through the jungles had been swift for Twilight, but she took little comfort in that. She’d instinctively snapped her eyes tight shut after the goop had struck her horn, and between that and the net enshrouding her, her vision was thoroughly impaired. Her magic was no good, as whatever was covering it had nullified her magic somehow. Escape wasn’t an option, and as much as she wanted to struggle against her captors, she suspected that it would do little good.

One thing was certain at this point, however. Twilight now knew from experience that there was no fun in being a damsel in distress. Not that she’d thought there was before – what Cadance had dealt with had taught her better – but the way Rarity romanticized it at times…

Eventually, she stopped feeling the humidity of the jungle and the light of the sun upon her. The odd peek that she made out of her eyes, as well as the apparent increased humidity, told her that she was inside of something old, made of stone and not nearly as well-maintained as the castle at Canterlot. Now feeling more confident that whatever had hit her horn had dried, Twilight opened her eyes to notice the torch-lit tunnel she was being carried down, her captor slowing as he reached the end.

The end was, in fact, a reasonably large chamber, with most of it enshrouded in darkness save for the center, a quartet of torches providing light enough to make clear a circular golden area on the floor and a set of manacles arranged around it. Twilight barely had time to make out any of the artifact’s details before she was pulled from her captor and flung free from the net into the center of the room. Another pony waited and pulled her to her hooves as a second began to lock manacles about her fetlocks, with the bolas remaining to restrain her wings.

“” Fake charm oozed from the voice of her captor’s leader as he came into the light, beady eyes and toothy grin clear as he removed her gag. “Princess Twilight Sparkle. I do apologize for not properly greeting you the last time we met. I am…!”

“I know who you are, Ahuizotl, and I’m not impressed.” She gave the beast a steely glare and hoped that she didn’t sound too melodramatic as she countered, “Whatever it is you’re doing, it won’t work. It’s only a matter of time before somepony arrives to free me, and…”

“And by then, it will be far too late!” Not at all intimidated by the alicorn before him, Ahuizotl laughed and declared, “You are exactly where I need you to be, your Highness. Within a few short hours, you will serve as the key to my ultimate victory. And no one, not even that pestilence of a pegasus Daring Do, will be able to stop it!”

Twilight’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “It isn’t Daring Do I’d be worried about if I were you.”

A mocking laugh and a hard back-handed slap answered her. “I fear nothing from your Princess Celestia! She knows not to face one of my power!” A cruel grin formed upon his massive maw as he slunk past her and out of the chamber. “For now, do get some rest. You won’t have long to wait before the big moment arrives.”

As Ahuizotl and his minions disappeared into the darkness surrounding her, Twilight rubbed her face against one leg and hoped the sting would ebb. She doubted what he said was true. Ahuizotl was, after all, arrogant enough to set himself above anything else. Still, the way he was talking suggested a measure of confidence, and he’d apparently planned this out quite well.

Still, he’d made one mistake. He’d left her friends behind, and she knew they’d be on their way to save her as soon as they had the chance, with some help in tow. She just hoped that they knew more about this than she did.

-

“Late last week I tracked Caballeron leading Ahuizotl to a hidden pyramid, one that somepony had gone the extra mile to hide!” Quiver and Rainbow Dash kept pace with Daring Do as she charged along the path through the jungle. “I don’t know exactly what’s going on, but something tells me that pyramid and what happened to you guys are connected!”

“But what does Ahuizotl get by luring us here and snatching Twilight?!” Rainbow Dash, surprisingly, had kept to her hooves as she charged with her friends. “I mean, he’s not gonna hold her for ransom!”

“He’d be arrogant enough to try it, but something tells me that isn’t his game!” The three closed in on a small structure and slowed to a halt as Daring opened her front door and prompted the two inside. “You two do know where we are, right?”

“Yeah, we’re in Maretonia, miles away from where you recovered the Sapphire Stone.” Quiver followed the two mares into the small home to find it sparsely decorated – clearly, it wasn’t somewhere that Daring Do stayed regularly. “But arrogance aside, that’s a risky move on Ahuizotl’s part. Maretonia’s an Equestrian protectorate, and both governments would be on his chimeric plot in a heartbeat.”

“The trouble there is that Ahuizotl doesn’t recognize the authority of the Maretonian government. Between that and his ability to get across the border, he doesn’t think he’s got a lot to worry about. And that’s ignoring how his followers practically worship him – I’ve tweaked a few things here and there in the books, exaggerated or omitted some details, but that’s one thing I haven’t changed that much.” Daring moved to a bookshelf and noted, “Those ponies you met are part of a tribe that’s been bound to Ahuizotl for longer than I’ve tangled with him. He keeps them in line with fear, but they still think of him as a god.”

“Hence why he’s still got them working for him despite all the losses he’s suffered at your hooves,” Quiver reasoned. “But god complex or no, Ahuizotl’s got to know that attacking Twilight wouldn’t be worth it. The instant Princess Celestia or Prince Shining Armor found out…”

“I’d have to fill a hole in my rogue’s gallery, so it’s gotta be something big for Ahuizotl to try something like this.”

“So what’re we waiting for?! Daring, you know where this hidden pyramid is…”

“But she doesn’t know what’s gonna be there waiting for her when she charges to the rescue, or what Ahuizotl’s endgame is.” Quiver looked to his friend and explained, “Charging in half-cocked isn’t going to help anypony, Dash. Figure out the plan, then thwart it.”

“Speaking of, you got the letter with you?”

Dash shook her head. “No, Twilight was carrying it. But it made a big deal out of us being here today, and it wanted Twilight here. I didn’t think too much about it.” She looked to Daring Do and explained, “I mean, you’re a busy mare and all.”

Quiver rubbed his chin then looked up at the adventurer before them. “Miss Do, that hidden pyramid. How specifically was it hidden?”

“It was covered in vines. They were easy enough to clear away during the night, but when the sun was out, they grew hard and fast, like kudzu on steroids. I took a sample that same night and mailed it out to a lab…” She pulled out a binder and laid it out on a waiting table. “And the results came back yesterday. Those plants were chemically enhanced, most likely with something derived from a potion.”

“So what’s that tell us?”

“Exactly what I was hoping it wouldn’t.” He gestured towards the bookshelf and asked, “May I?” At Daring Do’s nod, he pulled out a book and brought it to the table.

“[u]Tales of Maretonia[/u]?” Dash approached the table as Quiver opened it and flipped through the pages. “I know you’re a history buff, but…”

“No, I think he’s on to something, but I really hope he isn’t.”

“Sorry to dash your hopes, Miss Do, but I think I know exactly what Ahuizotl’s game plan is.” He reached the desired page. “It’s the only thing that fits. The date, the area, the pyramid hidden by plants that rapidly grow in the sun, and the need for an alicorn.”

Daring looked over the page and scowled. “Damn. Ahuizotl would definitely try something this crazy.”

Dash found herself alarmed at the tone in their voices and examined the pages herself to see an illustration of a large creature mixing anatomy from a jaguar and an ape. “What’s a nah… nah-who…?”

“Nahual.” Quiver turned to her and explained, “It’s a skin-changer, a shapeshifter. That’s its default form, but it can change into other forms, like a donkey or a beast like a gigantic jaguar, but that’s not the worst of it.”

“A long time ago, before any of us were born, the nahual appeared here in Maretonia and slowly built up an army of followers.” Daring gestured to the book and explained, “Nopony knows where it came from, only how it raised an army. According to the accounts, a scratch or bite and then an order from the nahual puts you under its thrall. Given enough time, it could’ve taken control of everyone in the world. Thankfully, it was stopped after a local mage recognized what was going on and stood against it.”

Dash rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me, Star Swirl the Bearded.”

“Nope.” Daring turned the page to reveal an illustration of a nondescript pony mage, conspicuously lacking a horn and adorned with a long cloak, in battle against the nahual. “Star Swirl had long vanished by the time this happened.”

“Yeah, this was centuries after Princess Luna’s fall from grace, and long after Star Swirl disappeared.” Quiver gestured to the book and explained, “Somehow the mage, whoever they were, was able to force the nahual into a dark cavern, and then seal it inside of a sarcophagus. The sarcophagus was then locked away at the bottom of a pyramid, and the pyramid was hidden away as best the mage could manage. How Ahuizotl found it, I have no clue.”

“Okay, fine, but what’s Twilight got to do with this?”

“She’s the key to freeing the nahual.” Daring pointed to details in the book and explained, “The mage didn’t have the power to create a permanent seal, so they did the next best thing and made a seal that was almost impossible to break.” She indicated a circular illustration in the book and explained, “In order to undo the magic of the seal, an alicorn needs to be in physical contact with this design while it’s in direct sunlight at high noon on the anniversary of the spell being cast.”

“Which is today!” At Quiver’s confirming nod of her realization, Rainbow exclaimed, “Holy crap! We gotta get to that pyramid!”

“No.” At the shocked looks of the two mares at his sides, Quiver stepped back and turned around to make for the door. “You two need to get to that pyramid.”

“Wha–?! Quiver!” Rainbow turned back and called, “Where do you think you’re going?!”

“Back to the train station. I need to get out of your way.”

“Whoa, hold on!” She dashed in front of him and countered, “You are [i]not[/i] in the way, and we can’t do this alone! Don’t tell me that you’re scared!”

“Of course he’s scared.” A harsh glance shot Daring’s way from the prismatic pegasus, to which she countered, “What? He’d be an idiot not to be. I’m a little scared too.”

“Well so am I! My friend’s in danger! I don’t know much about magic seals and stuff, but there’s gotta be some kind of feedback from that! And that’s ignoring the dangerous monster sealed inside of a pyramid!” Rainbow turned quiet as she turned back to Quiver and asked, “And it’s not fear, is it?”

Quiver’s eyes closed as his head drooped low in shame. “No.” He turned to look at her and sadly explained, “I’m no hero, Dash. I’m not you, I’m not Twilight, and I’m definitely not Daring Do. At best, I’m…” A saddened sigh. “I’d say I was a hack with delusions of grandeur, but I’m not even that. I’m an idiot. I come along, I’ll just screw things up. And with stakes this high, I can’t afford to screw things up.”

Silence briefly held until a raspy voice answered him. “Can you afford to lose somepony you think of as family?” Quiver felt a wing gently cup his muzzle and raise it up so that Rainbow Dash could look him in the eye. “Pinkie told us about that scrapbook you’ve put together. It wasn’t just her who appreciated that. I did too.”

“If you’re trying to gut-punch me, you’re doing a great job of it.”

“I’m not. I’m telling you that you’re not an idiot.” Shame coming into her voice, she continued, “This is probably the least awesome thing you’re ever going to learn about me, but I dropped out of flight school. It’s a long story, and I really don’t want to get into it, but it happened. I was lucky to get a job in Ponyville as a cloud-pusher, even luckier that I had awesome folks in my life to support me. It’s thanks to them that I was able to rebound from that, get as far as I have, but parts of that still hang over me. Probably always will.” She poked him in the chest with a hoof and firmly said, “But you? You’re different! You got through school and got that fancy egghead degree and everything! Seriously, you figured out this thing with the nahual, and don’t tell me you clocking that goon with the canteen was an accident!”

“It wasn’t. It was instinct, but it didn’t help.”

“You on your own against six ponies? You can’t be hard on yourself over that!” She gave him a bright, determined look. “Nopony’s asking you to be a hero! I’m asking you to do what you can do, because nopony else is here to do it, and because I believe in you! And that’s the same with Twilight and everypony else! And I know you won’t screw up, because you’re my friend.” She then grinned and declared, “And all of my friends are awesome.”

Quiver kept his gaze upon her for a few short seconds, then sighed, closed his eyes… and smiled. He opened them again and looked to her in gratitude. “Thanks Dash.”

The adventurer looked between the two and asked, “You sure the two of you aren’t dating?” At their sidelong glances, she grinned. “Kidding, but that was way too sappy. Come on, we’ve got a long ways to go.”

“Aw yeah–!”

“Wait!” Rainbow Dash gave him a disbelieving look as she hung in midair before Quiver clarified, “No, don’t worry, the pep talk worked, I’m just thinking out loud here.” He turned to Daring and said, “This is the biggest stunt Ahuizotl’s pulled. He’s not going to leave anything to chance, and he knows that you’re gonna charge in to try and stop him. Which means that he’s ready for you.”

Daring raised an eyebrow. “And what are you saying that he [i]isn’t[/i] ready for?”

Quiver grinned. “An outside context problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone complains about Quiver's apparent logical leap, it's not too far above what Jack Ryan could pull off.


	5. Chapter Five: Take the Risk...

Chaik was not one for dwelling upon inconsequential things. He was a simple pony, and his thoughts tended towards simple things – his duties and daily needs took up most of his time. As he stood guard at the entrance to the pyramid that his lord Ahuizotl currently occupied, however, he found himself thinking of the work that he and his fellows had put into preparing it. Many an hour had been spent toiling several nights under the light of the moon to clear away jungle growth and expose the pyramid. One of his fellows had attempted to work it under the light of the sun as well, only to be foiled as the plants grew back faster than they could be torn away and be berated by their lord.

Chaik thanked himself that he was not so foolish as to contravene Lord Ahuizotl. He was also thankful that he hadn’t been part of the group that had taken the pony that Lord Ahuizotl had sought for his plans. While those who had gone for her had returned successfully, one had clearly been injured, despite the care that had been taken to deal with the accursed alicorn’s magic. He’d never been fond of the Equestrians and their arrogant claims of controlling the sun and moon – only gods could control such things, certainly not mortals and definitely not simple mares. To think otherwise was sacrilege. Given that one was captured with little difficulty, his opinions weren’t unwarranted.

He knew not what Lord Ahuizotl had planned for the alicorn, and he cared little, only that his lord’s goals be reached. And he doubted his fellow guards felt any different. Nothing else mattered, not the gathering clouds high above nor the rustling coming from the foliage before them…

Chaik readied his spear, as did the three guards assembled beside him near the entrance on their side of the pyramids, as the source of the rustling revealed itself. From out of the jungle emerged an earth pony stallion, his eyes fixed upon a map and mutterings sounding from him in the Equestrian language. He looked up from the map in his hoof, smiled and said something to them with a wave.

“Seize him!”

Chaik followed his fellow’s order and rushed to the stallion, holding him at bay with his spear while another did the same. The stallion froze and put up no resistance as Chaik took his map. “I would ask how this foreigner had a map to the pyramid, but something tells me he doesn’t speak our language.” He sharply moved his spear towards the tan stallion’s head. “He looks too stupid to learn it.”

“Take him to Lord Ahuizotl – he speaks the Equestrian language, and he will want to deal with this intruder personally.”

Chaik nodded at his fellow’s order and then prompted the pony to enter the pyramid entrance. Much to his relief, the stallion kept silent and cooperated. He’d rather not have to drag the intruder’s corpse off to meet his master, as that was more work than he’d have liked.

High above in the gathering storm clouds, unseen by the guards, Rainbow Dash peeked out and looked down upon the pyramid for the briefest of moments before going back to her work. She dared not say anything out loud, but she really hoped that Quiver’s plan would work. It all sounded like it made sense, but there was a lot that could still go wrong. All she could do was cross her feathers and hope.

-

Ahuizotl wasn’t the sort of creature that cared all that much for architecture, but as he stood within one of the many torch-lit chambers inside of the pyramid, he couldn’t help but find the design strange. Yes, he knew why it was designed in such a way, and he was well aware that pyramids were made like this on the inside in other places – Anugypt, for example, as well as those made in the southernmost areas of Equestria by those who had immigrated there from the former location centuries past. Not that it mattered, but he preferred what he was familiar with. Far more open, and far easier to light and keep cool.

Then again, perhaps this was some cosmic penance for attempting to bring several hundred years of sweltering heat down upon the Tenochtitlan Basin. Not that he’d admit that in front of his followers, of course. Nonetheless, as he sat, he wished for some distraction from the heat and the boredom. If only noon would hurry up and get here…

“” He snapped to attention as one of his followers entered, another pony being led ahead of him. “”

Well, he would take what he could get. “” He approached and stood imposingly over the stallion, his eyes fixed upon the tan stallion before him, with the stallion acting likewise. “Do you know whom you are in the presence of, Equestrian?”

“How could I not?” There was no fear in the stallion’s tone as he looked Ahuizotl in the eye. In fact, his tone quickly turned awestruck. “I’m in the presence of one of the greatest figures in modern literature! Seriously, it’s you! You’re him! Ahuizotl himself!”

That was the last reaction that he’d been expecting. He narrowed his eyes and inched his head closer to the intruder. “Who are you?”

“Me? I’m nopony, just a tourist who happened upon this pyramid and tried to ask for directions. I didn’t expect to be led to someone as important as you. I mean, let’s face it, without you, nopony would give a rat’s plot about that tomb raider Daring Do.” He looked back at the other pony and asked, “Am I right?”

“”

Before his subordinate could attack the intruder, however, Ahuizotl snarled, and the spear was lowered. A laugh then sounded from his lips as he turned his attention back to the second pony. “I do apologize for my followers’ zeal. They are rather loyal, and better conversation than my cats. But it is nice to have an admirer.” Another chuckle. “So, you are aware of those accursed books about my nemesis. Tell me, what do you think of my portrayals in the film adaptations?”

“They’re horrible.”

“Ha! Good answer! They can never get my accent right!” He gestured for the stallion to accompany him, his follower trailing behind automatically. “Come, let me show you about! We shall talk on the way, and perhaps you will have a glimpse at something that not even Daring Do would dare to stand against! Oh, this shall be so much fun!”

-

Twilight was having no fun at all, and for good reason. She hated feeling like she’d been tricked, and she hated being a prisoner. Most especially, she hated feeling like she didn’t know everything that was going on. Ahuizotl obviously had a plan in place involving her and the golden device that she was shackled onto, but she had no clue exactly what the plan was.

One deep breath, and then another. A cool head was what she needed here, not anger. She looked around the chamber she was in once more, hoping that this latest sweep would give her something to work with, but there was little difference from before. The chamber was hewn from stone, no doubt centuries old and undisturbed until recently. What little light she had from the four torches that surrounded her in a rough square let her see a mechanical device in place that reminded her of the shutter aperture on a camera, as well as the two guards who stood watch over her with spears. Likely local Maretonians who had been brought into Ahuizotl’s service.

Twilight quietly hoped that all of those foreign language courses she’d taken hadn’t been a waste as she cleared her throat. “”

“” One of the guards sharply jabbed her with the bladeless end of his spear and prompted a cry of pain. “”

Twilight grimaced. Clearly, reason wasn’t going to work, as she was dealing with fanatics. But there had to be a way out of this…

“…In truth, I miss the old fortress, but until it is fully rebuilt and certain structural issues hammered out, well, one must make do.”

Her ears perked up as a familiar voice echoed into the chamber through the hall before her. Her two guards stood at attention, which confirmed the identity of the speaker shortly before Ahuizotl came into view with two stallions in tow. One was another of his subordinates, but the other…

It took everything she had to not cry out.

“And speaking of making do, here we are at last at the end of the tour.” Ahuizotl gestured towards her and looked to the tan stallion beside him. “You know whom this is, of course?”

Quiver looked to her and gave a very convincing look of surprise. “Princess Twilight Sparkle!” He then sharply looked to Ahuizotl and asked, “How did she get here?”

“How else, but deception!” The beast cackled as he explained, “Imagine my surprise at my last encounter with Daring Do to see that the mare who famously worked alone was being aided by six more Equestrians, among them an alicorn. With some help from a new associate, the very same associate whom I have to thank for pointing me towards this very pyramid, I determined their identities. He was even kind enough to provide me the means to nullify her magic, some artificial derivative of a creature called the Smooze.”

“And here I thought you’d just read a newspaper.”

That snark earned Twilight another jab with a spear as Ahuizotl continued, “After that, it was easy enough to lure her here today through a friend. The ponies who were with her were blindsided and easily dealt with by my minions, and they are no doubt still in the jungle, desperately searching for her to no avail.” He paused to cackle before he continued, “And soon, my plan will come to fruition, and the world shall be in my grasp!”

Ahuizotl didn’t notice the brief expression of anger on Quiver’s face, either because of the distraction caused by his gloating or because of the dim lighting. It was quickly ended, however, as the stallion noted, “And, of course, you haven’t elaborated on that plan at all. Don’t want to tempt fate and everything.”

“” one of the guards called out beside her.

At Quiver’s curious expression, Ahuizotl laughed and remarked, “He simply said that he doubts you understand the intricacies of this plan.”

“Well, most wouldn’t. But I like to know a little bit about the places I go when I do the whole touristy thing, so I don’t quite count.” Quiver inched closer to Twilight and kept his gaze upon the artifact at her hooves, then reasoned, “If what I know of Maretonian history is correct, and what I saw of this place on the outside was right, then this pyramid is the Tomb of the Nahual.”

“Tomb of the…?” Twilight gasped. “Of course! I’m standing on the seal of the sarcophagus that contained the nahual!”

“And with your control over cats, then you must think that you can also control a creature that is part jaguar in its native form. And if you can control a creature that can put others under its control, then by extension, you’d control them.”

The beast beamed. “Your logic is excellent.”

“But he can’t release the nahual unless it’s a specific day…”

“The anniversary of the day it was contained.”

“…and he’d need to put the sarcophagus in contact with…” Twilight’s gaze moved up to the aperture above her as she realized, “…direct sunlight. And an alicorn.”

“And at high noon, that aperture will open and sunlight will come streaming down into this chamber from outside, no doubt aided by a large shaft cut into the stone making up this structure. And with nothing atop this pyramid save a flat summit, only the clouds could obstruct it.”

“Which forecasts say nothing about, given government-mandated weather monitoring thanks to Equestria.” A dark chuckle escaped Ahuizotl’s lips. “The irony is such that I can taste its sweetness, feel its texture upon my tongue! And I shall savor that irony so very much!”

“Of course, all of that magic would result in a lot of thaumic backlash, enough that it could potentially kill the princess.”

“A minor sacrifice, and it isn’t as if the Equestrian government can do anything about it! Maretonia is an independent state, despite being an Equestrian protectorate, and the Duke cannot touch me or my followers! And if Celestia even had the stomach to try, it would be a diplomatic nightmare!” A wicked grin formed upon his face, and the beast continued, “Besides, with the nahual under my control, nothing will matter! The entire world will suffer at my hands, and all shall know the true power of Ahuizotl!” His gaze turned towards the aperture as he added, “It’s only a matter of time.”

-

“Is it time yet, K’iin?”

Atop the pyramid’s summit, two ponies stood watch, one holding up a fancy watch and the other nursing a bruise upon his jaw. The latter glowered at his associate and replied, “Koh, you heard Lord Ahuizotl’s orders. Nagging me will not make noon come faster.” He then looked back to the timepiece in his hoof and noted, “And these growing clouds will not make my task easier.”

Koh frowned. “The sooner the time comes, the better. My part in Lord Ahuizotl’s plans was unpleasant.”

“The pain will pass with…” K’iin’s eyes went wide as the timepiece ticked right to noon, and he called, “Time! It is time! Now, Koh!”

Koh immediately bolted to a device that had been built into the pyramid, with a large lever clear as day before him. He pulled it, and the strange device before him opened just as a rumble sounded from the clouds high above…

-

Quiver’s gaze followed Ahuizotl’s to the aperture as a grim look fell across his face. “I wasn’t exaggerating earlier, Ahuizotl. You are, without a doubt, the most popular among the various characters who appear in the Daring Do books. Without you and Caballeron and so on, they wouldn’t be nearly as interesting. We like it when things are easy in real life, but in fiction, we don’t like it when things are easy for the protagonist. We want to see them struggle and fight and triumph against seemingly impossible odds.”

“Which I shall soon do!”

“Especially when they’re stacked against a genuine monster like you.” Ahuizotl’s head snapped to face him as the stallion slowly turned to lock his gaze upon the beast’s beady eyes. “You’re a fantastic character to read about, but the fact that you exist? Makes me glad that Daring Do’s out there to keep you in check.”

“Daring Do knows nothing of this!” The aperture opened as Ahuizotl continued, “And she is too late to…!”

An echoed rumble of thunder sounded from outside, and rain began to fall down onto Twilight with rising intensity as Quiver continued. “Didn’t your brainwashed little minions tell you that Twilight was with two other ponies? Didn’t it occur to you that Daring Do could find them, and that together, the three could concoct a means to thwart your plan? I’m guessing the answer both times was ‘no’.” The tiniest of grins curled upon his lips as he mocked, “Better luck next time, Ahuizotl.”

The beast roared in rage and seized Quiver by his neck, then turned about and slammed him hard into the ground. His hands tightened around the struggling stallion’s throat, and he bellowed as his captive attempted to kick at him in vain. “You will pay severely for this! You shall drown for a thousand years! Your every last moment shall be screaming in agony for every last breath of air, which shall never come! And you will only die at my discretion!” At the gagging sounds coming from his captive’s mouth, he slightly loosened his grip and crooned, “Have something to say? Speak up! I can’t hear you!”

“He said that you talk too much!”

Ahuizotl’s head snapped back as he saw the last of the goo covering Twilight’s horn drip off. He turned alarmed just as she winked out of sight, and then felt a sudden burst of air against the side of his head followed by a hard two-hoofed buck to his jaw. His grip on Quiver’s neck was released as he went flying back and landed upon the seal containing the nahual. The bonds that had previously held his prisoner were now secured to him.

Chaik and his two fellows charged upon the two Equestrians, only to slow and halt as Twilight planted her hooves onto the ground, wings spread and horn lit with a bright aura. The flames from the torches flew, gathered around her horn and grew as they took on the shape of a dragon, wings spread and jaws snapping before it charged upon them. Chaik dropped, but the other two were caught up in the spell’s wake and sent flying into the wall. They emerged singed, unconscious, but alive.

As Quiver got to his hooves with heavy breaths, Twilight asked, “Are you alright?”

“I’m alive. You’re alive. He’s beaten. I’ll settle for that.” A loud scream behind him was quickly silenced as Quiver turned to find Chaik slammed against the floor and his spear left on his side. “Thanks.”

“” Chaik’s calls continued even as Quiver snapped up his spear and held it with its stone blade pointed to the ground. “”

“” Quiver’s command of Maretonian was poor compared to everyone else in the chamber, but his next actions made his point clear as he walked over to where Ahuizotl was held and slashed him along one blue-furred arm. His attack was rewarded with a wince, and he turned to Chaik and held the spear aloft over the other stallion’s head, its stone tip now wet with blood. “”

The spear was tossed aside as Twilight looked to him uneasily. “Was that necessary?”

“Believe it or not, I was restraining myself.” His gaze was kept upon the zealot as Quiver prompted, “Let’s get out of here, Daring Do and Dash are waiting for us outside.”

A wing was wrapped around the stallion, and Twilight winked the two out with a quick teleport. Freed of the alicorn’s magic, Chaik got to his hooves, and then set to work freeing Ahuizotl. “”

Despite being beaten by some random pony, Ahuizotl grinned. Elsewhere he was a villain and a monster, but to his followers, he was a god. And he didn’t see that ending soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small trivia for the readers - the names given to three of Ahuizotl's followers here are actual words from the Mayan language. 'Chaik' translates as 'admit', 'Ki'in' as 'time', and 'Koh' as 'tooth'. I tried to find words that fit their place in the story, but had to go with the next best thing for 'guard' and 'jaw'.


	6. Chapter Six: ...Reap the Reward

Twilight and Quiver materialized atop the pyramid’s summit as rain continued to fall to find two more unconscious followers of Ahuizotl and a familiar pair of pegasi standing nearby, one with a prismatic mane rushing over to greet them. “All right, Quiver! It worked!”

As Twilight recovered from the brief hug, she turned to Quiver and asked, “What worked?”

“Your friend’s plan, your Highness.” Daring Do took off her pith helmet and gave Twilight a respectful nod as she explained, “Quiver cooked up the plan to save you.”

“It wasn’t that impressive.” As Daring led them down the steep steps on the side of the pyramid, Quiver explained, “We figured out what Ahuizotl’s plan was, releasing the nahual and such, and it didn’t take much to figure out a way to prevent it.”

“The cloud cover. The magic of the seal needed the touch of sunlight and the touch of an alicorn, otherwise it wouldn’t work. But how did you know that rainwater would be enough to get that gunk off my horn and let me use my magic?”

“I didn’t, but I figured there was a fifty-fifty chance that whatever they used to block your magic was water soluble.” They reached the foot of the pyramid to find two more unconscious guards, and Quiver dropped his voice. “Anyway, I couldn’t contribute to the cloud cover, and someone needed to be inside to get you free. There was still a chance that Ahuizotl would notice what was going on, and we needed him lulled into a false sense of security. I figured that if he was expecting and planning for Daring Do, he wouldn’t be ready for some fanboy showing up out of nowhere. Playing to his ego certainly didn’t hurt.”

“Quiver got Ahuizotl’s character almost perfect. An arrogant bully who buys into his own hype and loves to get attention.” As the stallion rubbed his neck, she added, “Trouble is that he’s a lot more homicidal than I’ve shown in the books.”

“Which I was prepared for.” Quiver somberly looked to his friends and admitted, “Ignoring the fact that I’m not a pegasus, I’m also a lot more expendable than the three of you. Better I die trying to do something good than it happen to someone important.” He stopped as Twilight did, and noticed the grim look upon her face. “Twilight?”

“No.” The princess hugged him and said, “You’re plenty important, Quiver. And you’re not expendable. Nopony is, not to me.” She broke off the hug and added, “But don’t you ever do something that crazy again. I’m in no rush to lose any of my friends, even if it’s for good cause.”

Dash gave him a playful shove with one wing. “And you’re definitely no idiot.”

Quiver smiled. “I’ll try to remember that.” He looked to Daring Do and added, “And don’t worry, Ms. Yearling, your secret’s safe with me. I am sorry though; you won’t be able to turn this into a book.”

“Probably not. I’m hardly in it, after all. Real shame too; ‘Daring Do and the Tomb of the Nahual’ would’ve been a great title.” She grinned and looked back at her fellow author as she noted, “Anyway, I never thought I could write them all, just the ones I played a part in. Never really had a head for doing what a real author does and make things up.”

The stallion raised an eyebrow. “We don’t make everything up.”

“More than me. Anyway, come with me back to my hut. I’ve got some stuff to pack up before I head back home, and I could use a little help.”

Twilight nodded. “We can at least share the train with you as far as Canterlot.”

The four continued on until Quiver broke the silence. “I don’t suppose I can ask a few questions?”

“You just asked one, and I think you earned a few more. Go ahead, but don’t expect me to answer all of them.”

Quiver smiled. “Okay, I’ll be careful. One, in the events chronicled in Ring of Destiny, Caballeron got away with a big bag of gold. Obviously some of it was from your book earnings, but did he really get to keep it?”

“Not for long.” Daring grinned and explained, “One reason that I refused to work with him that didn’t make it into the books is that he and his henchponies are all gambling addicts. Odds are good they wasted that money at the nearest casino.”

“Interesting. Now two, before Ring of Destiny was published, there were reports that your next book would be delayed. Then we not only got Ring of Destiny, but another book right after with Volcano of Destiny, and the delayed one’s still to come. Why is that?”

“Believe it or not, Volcano of Destiny was one of the books that were still pending review. My publishing company gets asked to delay the odd book here and there, for whatever reason, and some just end up clearing before others. All I know about why is that the orders come down from the owner of my publishing company…” She turned back to Twilight and added, “Princess Celestia.”

That prompted a gleeful squeal from Rainbow Dash. “So she knows the truth too? Awesome!”

“And she knows that I’m keeping Ahuizotl under control, but she’ll also know what he tried to do today soon enough.” She raised a warning wing and noted, “Now, next question’s your last, so make it a good one.”

Quiver took a breath. “Alright, let’s make this the big one. It’s pretty clear that you write using an alias, for whatever reason, but that leaves the question of which is the alias and which is the real you. Are you A. K. Yearling by birth, or Daring Do, or somepony else entirely?” Everypony paused, and he shook his head. “Nah, you won’t answer that question. And it doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Well, can I ask a question?” Heads turned to Rainbow Dash as she asked, “The last time we met, you got injured by Caballeron’s thugs. You put a splint on it before you left, but by the time I caught up, the splint was gone and you were okay. Nopony heals that fast on their own, so what happened?”

“Honestly, I’m not too sure about that one. All I know is that while I was trying to catch up to Caballeron, I stopped for a few minutes to rest, and then I felt a strange warmth go through my leg where the break was. Once it passed, the leg was healed.” She flexed her wings and noted, “I wish the same thing could’ve happened with my wing, though. It’s still sore after all this time.”

“And you didn’t put it in the events of the book because you couldn’t explain it yourself.” Quiver nodded thoughtfully. “I certainly can’t. Limbs don’t just magically heal on their own. There has to be a reason behind it.”

“If there is, I can’t think of one.” She looked back at Twilight and asked, “What about you, ma’am? Any ideas?”

“Well, I have heard of one unicorn who had healing magic like that, but nopony’s seen her for well over a thousand years. That would normally rule her out, but…” She smiled and thought aloud, “Stranger things have happened.”

-

Ahuizotl fumed as he sat at his throne within the pyramid, grateful that it had been moved into the chamber above the nahual’s tomb. “”

“” He sharply glared at the follower tending to his wound. “”

The beast grumbled, but gestured with his uninjured arm for the healer to carry on. Despite the injury, none of his followers had lost their zeal, so what little humiliation he’d suffered had been minor. He himself doubted that the stallion would ever cross his path again, any more that he doubted he would ever see the one who’d led him to this pyramid in the first place.

“Well.” Ahuizotl’s head snapped towards the chamber entrance as that very pony stepped inside, clad in the same long high-collared cloak and Nehru jacket. “It would seem you found your way here after all, even if you didn’t quite achieve your aims.”

“You!” Ahuizotl roared and pointed at the stallion. “Seize him!”

The guards knew enough Equestrian that, combined with their lord’s tone, they swiftly followed his order. If the newcomer showed any anxiety, it wasn’t clear on his face. “Come now, must you be so inhospitable? I gave you everything you needed to accomplish your goal, short of handing you the alicorn upon a platter. If there’s any blame for how things have gone, it certainly doesn’t lie with me.”

Ahuizotl frowned. “Then what brings you here?”

The bearded stallion with a slicked-back mane grinned. “My dear Ahuizotl, this structure is centuries old, abandoned to the elements and weathered with age. Even if you didn’t have both keys, the presence of alicorn magic alone may well have been enough to loosen the lock.”

The beast’s eyes widened at that possibility. “” His gaze shifted to the ponies working to mop up all the water that had come down upon the seal. “”

“You should be thankful for this rainstorm.” As their guest approached, the stallion added, “As little as there was, the erosion has probably helped.” He claimed a spear from one of the followers and stuck it into one of the joins between the seal and the rest of the floor. “Give me the place to stand, and I shall move the earth.”

With a sharp push of the weapon, the seal was pried loose. The stallion pulled it the rest of the way free, and then carried it off as Ahuizotl rushed to inspect the opening. As light streamed in, he stared in amazement, then looked back. “What is the meaning of this?” At the newcomer’s curious murmur, he reached into the sarcophagus and pulled out what he needed to prove his point. “This!”

The stallion turned back as something large and vaguely spherical crashed to the ground behind him. At his hooves was a fanged skull, its features suggestive of both feline and primate and what flesh remained upon it dry as dust. “A mummified skull. Come now, Ahuizotl, are you not surprised?” He turned away to examine the seal as he explained, “The ponies here don’t have what their Equestrian neighbors have, and the mage who defeated the creature knew that. Killing the nahual was their best means of making certain it wouldn’t return. Besides, regardless of how it entered that sarcophagus, that creature could only emerge in one way without access to oxygen. Dead.”

“And you knew!” He snarled and charged upon the stallion. “You will suffer untold pains for this –!”

He stopped in his tracks as the stallion turned back to face him, only to jump back as the stallion hissed. His blue eyes were now a golden yellow, and catlike fangs were now present among his teeth. The hiss turned into a frightening smile as the stallion gazed upon him. “Do not waste my time. I am beyond you, beyond any of you. Death itself doesn’t even frighten me – I’ve mastered it.” He turned his gaze back to the artifact in his hoof and noted, “And regardless, my business with you is concluded.”

Ahuizotl watched the pony make his way into the hall leading out of the chamber, and quietly wondered just was sort of pony this was, and what he would need that seal for. But he quickly decided that it was not worth it to find out, especially as he heard the pony’s chuckle echo after him.

-

Whistles sounded at the train station in Canterlot as passengers went from one train to another, heading all across Equestria for whatever reason. Among them were a quartet of ponies on the platform between two trains as a conductor called out, “All aboard for the next train to Ponyville!”

“That’s the three of you.” Back in hat and cloak and glasses, A. K. Yearling turned to address the remaining three. “Well, I don’t know what’ll happen the next time we cross paths, but hopefully, it won’t be this kind of exciting.”

“Hey, any kind of exciting works for me, as long as I don’t end up tied up or something.” At Twilight’s arched eyebrow, Rainbow asked, “Too soon, huh?”

“Far too soon.” With a final nod to his fellow author, Quiver followed his friends onto their train as Yearling went her own way. “Anyway, I’ve had enough excitement for a while.”

“I can agree to that.” The three boarded their train and made their way to a compartment. It started rolling almost as soon as they got settled in. “Anyway, I hope word doesn’t spread too far about this last adventure. I can think of several ponies who’d want to do something about this.”

“Yeah, well, they’d have a hard time topping what Quiver did.” Rainbow looked to him and said, “Seriously though, as crazy as that was, it took guts. But don’t make a habit of it, huh?”

“Not in the plan. I’ll leave the derring-do to…” He paused, and then groaned. “I knew I was forgetting something.” He reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a hardbound copy of Daring Do and the Razor of Dreams. “I was hoping I could get an autograph on this trip. What I did get was great too, but…”

“Hey, maybe next time.” Twilight yawned and settled into her seat. “Right now, I feel like getting a nap. Wake me when we get to Ponyville.”

Quiver smirked. They’d all been sleeping on the ride to the station in Canterlot, but maybe Twilight had earned the extra nap. He then noticed a similar smirk on Rainbow Dash’s face as she subtly indicated the book in his hooves. After a second, he opened it, and found a note written on the inside page.

_Quiver Quill,_

_One thing you can probably tell about me from the series is that I work alone because of trust, or the lack thereof. In my lines of work, it’s hard to trust anyone. Nopony knows the full story, or the complete truth about me, except for me and one other pony. And that’s only because she wheedled it out of me over drinks. It’s easy to not open up to others, to hold it all inside and keep things to yourself, but it doesn’t net you many friends._

_You don’t have that problem. When you’re ready, open up to them. They’ll be there for you, one writer to another. But don’t wait too long, or you’ll regret it._

_Your fellow author, and a mutual fan…_

He turned the page to the cover page and his eyes reached a scrawled name underneath the printed text reading “A. K. Yearling”.

_…alias Dazzlesprite._

Quiver gave a small chuckle, then closed the book and tucked it back into his saddlebags. Names may not matter, at least not as much as the actions taken by those who bore them, but a sign of trust was never unwelcome.

Maybe one day he’d actually think that he deserved it.


End file.
